Adelt Wogner Kirisaki
is the former head of the Bee Hive Gang. He is the husband of Hana Kirisaki and the father of Chitoge Kirisaki. Background Adelt is the head of the Bee Hive Gang from America. He had come to Japan to do some business but had gotten into a firefight with an opposing faction. When a women came in at the middle at the fight to deliver a pizza, Adlet fell in love with her and immediately proposed to her. She ends up rejecting him and kicks him several times. Despite all the rejection, the girl finally accepts his proposal and married him. The girl turns out to be Hana, who is the wife and the mother of Chitoge. When a gang war brakes out between the Bee Hive Gang and Shuei-Gumi, he and the gang's leader, Raku's father, manage to stop the conflict by arranging their children as a couple. Adelt also knows that Raku, Chitoge, and Kosaki had met and played together ten years ago but could possibly know little or nothing about who the promise girl is or about the promise at all. Personality Adelt is a very kind man who cares for his family and his gang members. He loves his daughter very much and believes in her talents as shown when discussing her future career which caused her to become bashful. He always tries to keep Chitoge in mind and teases her from time to time about her relationship with Raku. When leading his gang, the members of the Bee Hive respect him and will follow his orders willingly. Despite being the kind person he is, he is feared by his gang members and even Claude when they don't go his ways. Although he can be feared by the Bee Hive Gang, his wife, Hana scares him as well when he fails to do tasks for her. Adelt would go to the extent of pretending to be sick to avoid having displeased Hana but he still shows love toward her. Appearance Adelt is a very tall, middle-aged Caucasian with fair skin that already has a few wrinkles. His blond hair reaches around his neck and is put away from his face. He has dark blond eyebrows which are a little thick and his eyes are blue but he has said to Chitoge that his eyes were once grey when he was younger and turned blue as he aged which is actually common for Caucasians. Adelt is seen wearing a suit. Trivia *Adelt is shown to have great strength as shown in Chapter 162 when he puts his hand on Claude's shoulder to push down on it which causes the floor to crack. *Although Adelt has been the only parent who has been around Chitoge her whole life (unlike her super busy mother), Chitoge doesn't seem to have any cherished memories with her father save for him taking her to the area where she met Raku. *Adelt fell in love with Hana when she indifferently delivered pizza between a shower of bullets. However, Hana agreed to marry him only after several denials. This sort of proposal seems extremely similar to the proposal attempt of Migisuke Aiba to Honda. Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Parents